Tickled Pink
Tickled Pink is the third episode of the thirteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller sends James to the Sodor Steamworks for a new coat of paint. Emily has broken down while picking up Bridget Hatt to take her to a birthday party, and as no other engine is available, the Fat Controller sends James, who is still painted in his pink undercoat. When Emily sees James, she laughs at him, so to prevent the others from doing the same, James decides to hide. He sees Toby coming down the line and hides beneath a willow tree, but Gordon rushes past blowing the branches up, so Toby does see James and laughs. Then he sees Diesel shunting trucks. James really does not want to be seen by Diesel, so he hides behind the waiting trucks. Eventually, Diesel shunts them all away, and James and his pink paint are revealed. Now Diesel laughs at James. Finally, James tries hiding from Gordon in Henry's Tunnel. Thomas and Percy arrive to see what is going on. Gordon insists for the engine in the tunnel to reveal itself so that the express can get through. So, James is left with no choice but to reveal himself, and after James is laughed at, he realises he is running late. So he steams to Maithwaite, passing by Henry and Spencer who also laugh, but James does not care; he just wants to be a really useful engine. James thinks Bridget and her friends will laugh at him too, but instead they smile, get excited, and very happy. Bridget and her friends tell James that pink is their favourite colour, which makes James feel better. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bridget Hatt's Friends * Edward (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * The Coal Hopper * Henry's Tunnel * Maithwaite * Town Square Cast UK *Ben Small as Thomas and Toby *Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Sir Topham Hatt *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Bridget Hatt and Bridget Hatt's Friends *Matt Wilkinson as Spencer *Kerry Shale as Diesel US *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *William Hope as Toby *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James and Sir Topham Hatt *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Bridget Hatt and Bridget Hatt's Friends *Glenn Wrage as Spencer *Michael Brandon as Diesel Latin America *Javier Olguín as Thomas and Percy *Ricardo Silva as Henry *Dafnis Fernández as Gordon *Mario Castañeda as James *Diana Pérez as Emily *Leonardo García as Spencer *Unknown as Diesel *Blas García as Sir Topham Hatt *Leyla Rangel as Bridget Hatt Trivia * Kerry Shale officially joins the UK voice cast, as he was originally set to play Thomas and Spencer in the UK dub of Hero of the Rails, but did not make the final draft. * The plot is similar to Henry Sees Red from The Railway Series book, Henry and the Express. * This episode marks the first of two things for Bridget Hatt: ** Her first appearance since The Great Discovery. ** Her first speaking role since the tenth season, episode, Which Way Now? Goofs * Diesel's bufferbeam is black in one scene. * When Gordon races past Toby, the brake coach is at the back of the express, but in the next shot, the brake coach is at the front. * When James puffs away from Spencer, his coaches have switched places. Quotes * Emily: "Cinders and Ashes! You're bright pink James!? Ha! Ha! Ha!" * Toby: "Fizzling Fireboxes James! You're a big pink engine! Ha! Ha! Ha!" * Percy: "James... you're all....pink! Ha, ha! What a funny colour!" * Gordon: I'd hide, too, if I was bright pink! * Spencer: "Oh, dear James. Bright pink really isn't your colour!" Merchandise * Books - Pink James * Magazine Stories - Tickled Pink/Tickled Pink/Tickled Pink! * Capsule Plarail - Pink James In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Tickled Pink - American narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes